xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
New Los Angeles
L A }} New Los Angeles (New LA, NLA; English dub: ) is a main location in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is the Habitat Unit of the White Whale, which detached and crash-landed on the surface of the planet Mira as the latter broke up in the atmosphere. It landed in Primordia region, still surrounded by the crystallized impact gel. It serves as the primary city of Humans living on Mira, and was modeled after the city of Los Angeles on Earth. Originally under construction during the White Whale's interstellar voyage, the hostile alien attack and subsequent crash-landing has left its infrastructure in an unfinished state. The city's four districts are located on raised platforms, with the bottom of the city containing impact gel to break anyone's fall. Though initially only inhabited by humans, many xenoform races later immigrate to the city after allying with NLA's government. A large tower, the BLADE Tower, has a screen that either broadcasts briefings at the tower (usually by Maurice) or displays a percentage (originally 60%, decreases as the game progresses, reaching 5% by Chapter 12). Points of interest New Los Angeles is divided into regions, themselves divided into landmarks. Each region has its own Segment Map. Administrative District Landmarks: * Armory Alley * BLADE Barracks * BLADE Concourse * BLADE Tower * Division Drive * East Gate * Hangar * Mimeosome Maintenance Center * Restricted Hangar Entrance Mission Exclusive Landmark: * Yardley's Hideaway (unveiled during Yardley's Scheme) Story Exclusive Area: * NLA Last Defense Line (only during Chapter 8) BLADE Barracks Landmarks: * Barracks Interior Commercial District Landmarks: * Barista Court * East Melville Street * Central Melville Street * Nopon Bazaar * North Founders Street * West Melville Street Industrial District Landmarks: * Repenta Diner * Central Industrial District * Integrated Production Plant * Outfitters Test Hangar * West Gate Mission Exclusive Landmark: * Professor B's Lab (unlocked during Mystery Man) Residential District Landmarks: * Cathedral * Deliverance Park * Ishmael Hills * Sports Complex * Water Purification Plant Ma-non Ship Landmarks: * Deck * Port Side * Starboard Terminals and Shops Terminals * Arms Manufacturers Terminal in Armory Alley Shops * Ewen Lewis * L's Shop * Lahan's Shop NPCs Bolded NPCs are BLADE members who can join the party if Cross asks them to (some may require completion of a certain mission first). Administrative District * Aalis * Ackwar * Adelbert * Arwae * Bart (after completing The Repair Job) * Bates * Byron * Camber * Carl * Cedric * Christopher * Clemons * Corwin * Dana * Dirk * Doug * Eleonora * Fozimure * Fritz * Gigio * Giogion * Giotto * Go Sirho * Grette * Gu Ladha * Gus * Gwin * H.B. * Han'barac * Inisae * Irina * Jeffrey * Julius * Kan'tonam * Kent D. Carr * Kiefer Cole * Kirsty * L * Lao * Lara Nara * Lara Mara * Lebora Jargi * Leland Cole * Marcus * Mathias * Maurice * May (after completing Mayhem) * Mika * Moimoi * Mondo * Monica * Muimui * Murderess * Nagi * Nathan * Nelly * Nopopon * Orton * Otis * Paqu Qadossi * Percilla * Peter * Phina * Quincy * Raleigh * Regina * Rutantan * Saiden * Sara-Ariel * Sarona * Satie * Sherry * Slovity Pagus * Solan * Sostenasa * Stella * Suriella * Tauler * Thomas * Transport Pilot * Trevor * Trigo Bamboth * Tutura * Vandham * Vera * Walter * Wang * Wolf * Yin'tonam * Yolanda * Yusof BLADE Barracks * Elma * Lin * Nagi * Tatsu * Vandham Commercial District * Adappin * Alesa * Alex * Beats * Berry * Bodada * Bozé * Bubu * Camilla * Cheche * Chiopitus * Chiroro * Christopher * Coco * Dana * Dart * Dirk * Dorothy * Erio * Felice * Gerome * Gina * Go Sirho * Han'barac * HT665: Erio * Jejebba * Jim * Jo * Julius * Justin * Kaisis * Lavina Couba * Liviana * Loma * Maxim * Meg * Moorehouse * Nan * Nastasha * Ni Zain * Ngogo * Oliver * Omari * Panyar * Pauline * Pirapira * Popote * Powell * Quentin * Reggie * Shallot * Shingo * Shiraton * Suriella * Tora * Tracey * Transport Pilot * Veverta * Victoria * Walolo * Warawa * Wersal * Yelv * Zo Langra * Zo Zazhi Industrial District * Alan * Alexa * Anna * Arsenican * Atheron * Avi * Bernat * The Blood Lobster (only during Rise of the Blood Lobster) * Brenna * Celica * Ciska * Conichien * Dalton * Dazbeno * De Ezich * Enrai * Frye * Gi Ziorde * Gi Ziordo * Horonalderon * Howard * Hugo * Isobe * Jajanni * Jubietta * Kan'tonam * Liza * Lonlon * Lucy * Lulladu * Matthew * Moimoi * Nauzo Snagi * Nococche * Non'barac * Phoskeran * Pisa * Professor B * Robert * Rock * Roscoe * Roselle * Ryo * Samanya * San'luarb * Sullivan * Tan'celeg * Thea Falsaxum * Tika * Trachlo Lythren * Transport Pilot * Veven * Yardley * Yin'tonam * Zeedoy * Zo Ozuchi Residential District * Ada * Ajoa * Alice * Chanty * Charles * Eliza * Erio * Fosdyke * Fraisie * Hope * Ian * Jalimbo * Joy * Kon'luarb * Kun'luarb * Lucia * Lyvia * Malyteth * Min'barac * Mon'barac * Naza Tenpanzi * On'tonam * Ornella * Pepper * Phog * Phoskeran * Prea Slarth * Pulala * Quentin * Regina (after completing Booming Business) * Rosie * Shinshin * Staccata * Suriella (after completing Chapter 5) * Ton'barac * Transport Pilot * Wendy * Wilbur * Yun'tonam Ma-non Ship * Aganeba * Auld Belgazus * Bazis Wolfen * Bihabba * Capsica * De Zing * Duna Valdileo * Enneana Spicar * Feloran * Gi Nagri * Go Rogan * Hala Gorida * Heptana Logur * Heradot * Hexuna Nebra * Jajanni * Jeshero * Kon'luarb * Kopopo * Lavina Couba * Liana Valdileo * May May * Mia * Mikkal * Min'barac * Mon'barac * Nan'celeg * Nemard Wolfen * Nen'celeg * Neraph * Ni Gombe * Nimu Turton * Noborata * Oche Wolfen * Oll Valdileo * On'tonam * Onze Vilgabo * Pfeffen * Rada Valdileo * Sajif Scoppio * Selia Salbagath * Sen'luarb * Sevvy Belgazus * Sin'luarb * Sun'barac * Ten'celeg * Thea Falsaxum * Tikotiko * Troylan * Uzoma Vassago * Vera * Vio Penga * Vyponne * Wazdo Tygant * Wikaye * Yuyu * Zarch Quokett * Zurranik Trivia * Originally, the home base/civilization was intended to be New Tokyo, however it was cut for New Los Angeles. * There is a shop called "Lahan's", a possible reference to Lahan Village from Xenogears. * Another shop is called "Ewen Lewis", a possible reference to real life British department store, John Lewis. * Several landmarks allude to Moby Dick, such as Ishmael Hills. Gallery Sceenshots New LA skyview.jpg|NLA from above Screen Shot 2014-06-15 at 1.06.19 pm.png|New Los Angeles at night New Los Angeles Downtown.jpg|Cross walking through the streets of New Los Angeles New Los Angeles skyline.png|Skyline view of New Los Angeles Ishmael Hills.png|Cross jumping in Ishmael Hills Cross in New Los Angeles.jpg|Cross Concept art 122.jpg|Concept Art 133.jpg|Concept Art New LA early concept art.JPG|Concept Art of an early version of New Los Angeles 123.jpg|Concept Art NEW LA concept art.JPG|Concept Art New LA concept art PAX.JPG|Concept Art Videos File:XCX - New Los Angeles|New Los Angeles fr:New Los Angeles Category:XCX Locations Category:New Los Angeles